fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kiva Glaive
Kiva Glaive is a barbarian from Zeon, who fought alongside Mioda during the three years between Underground and Tragedy, as well as briefly struck up a romance with Unten during that time. However, she parted ways with both in search of a way to defeat Doomulus Grime; when she arrived back on Zeon, she found out she was too late to do anything. The character debuted in the OVA Just Like Old Friends as a major character. Kiva would then refocus her efforts on the Doomuli themselves, although she quickly found her and her paltry team would not be enough to take on a single Doomuli member, let alone the entire group. Description Kiva Glaive is a Vesperian, a bat-like species on Zeon. She has blue inner ears and white furry skin. She also sports orange hair, which covers her other eye. She also wears a laurel wreath around her head. She wears a white leather bodice, with a necklace wrapped around her neck. She wears a brown leather pteruges with a green diamond belt with brown leather tied around it. She also wears black leggings and white greaves. Her wings were a stark blue color. She carried around a oxidized copper sword that oddly had a eye on it's hilt, complete with blinking. Personality Kiva Glaive is a strong-willed character who fights before asking questions, the only time she doesn't do this is with friends that she knows. She seeks to escalate situations after failing- her history with the Doomuli has gotten her in serious danger to herself and others. She is eager to prove herself, and tends to be rather proud to the point where people could mistake her character to be egotistical, however she is more dedicated to her causes and battles than herself as a person. She does not gloat about herself, and is always looking for ways to improve aspects of herself. Due to this, she tends to not stay in one place for very long. Backstory Kiva Glaive was born on what was known as the "dark side" of Zeon, known for being night when it was day and day when it was night. As such, she was not really involved with Doomulus Grime until his conquest covered the entire planet. Kiva Glaive took matters into her own hands and declared that she would take down Doomulus Grime, although she would try and fail against many of the Grimebots guarding his premises. Sometime later, she would join up with Mioda's group and battle alongside them. She would meet Unten a little later on, although separate from Mioda's group. The two struck up a brief romance, although it fell apart quickly. Kiva would later leave Mioda's group as well, seeking for a weapon outside of Zeon to take care of Doomulus Grime. She took off the planet for a while and when she arrived back with a time-stopping sphere, she found Zeon in ruins, the planet utterly destroyed. She then turned her focus to the Doomuli themselves, gathering various warriors from various worlds. She attempted to take on Fenrir and his mercenary group of Krexxon, although this attempt was unsuccessful and sent her ship hurling towards Earth, landing in Seattle. Appearances ''Just Like Old Friends Kiva Glaive is one of the main protagonists of ''Just Like Old Friends, having crash-landed in Seattle after a altercation by the Doomuli that was requested by Fenrir. Finding Unten and his friends fairly quickly, it doesn't take long for her to rib on her ex. She is generally portrayed as impatient and fairly cocky, as well as a bit single-minded. Powers and Abilities Kiva has the ability to fly using her wings, as well as walk on ceilings using her clawed feet. She is incredibly proficient with the blade, wielding a corroded copper blade with a eye in the hilt. The blade is named "Kayser" and appears to blink. It can look into a certain direction, detecting treasure and guiding it's user to it. It was the former property of a character named the Queen of Thieves. In Truth and Train, it's revealed that Kiva's wings allow her to project gusts of wind, allowing her space out opponents with a spinning attack or create a cutting gust of wind that moves very quickly. She could use this in conjunction with Aura to create winds that swooped back similar in style to a boomerang. She is also a user of Aura, with her aura taking on a brown color. Specific Powers Relationships Mioda Served with Mioda for a bit before leaving to take on Doomulus Grime. The two appear to still have a friendly relationship. Unten Unten and Kiva had a romantic relationship in the past, although it didn't last long. The two seemed to part on amicable terms though. Gallery KivaGlaive.png|Kiva Glaive's artwork by KivaGlaiveTraining.png|Kiva Glaive's training outfit Trivia *Kiva Glaive is the first post-Victory character to be created by . The character was created to explore more of Unten's past of Zeon as well as set up a potential ally for the Doomuli conflict. Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Females Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Zeonian Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Original Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Trip to uHive Category:Summer Dayz